Be Gentle With Me
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: Oneshot at Bonnie & Jeremy's first time. Set S4 after Jeremy learns of his destiny and Damon begins training him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's associated characters, only what my imagination comes up with.**

**Warning: Sexual content, language, adult situations**

* * *

Jeremy had graduated from training with Matt to training with Damon. The vampire obviously felt that he was ready to step up his game. Matt was tough and had been able to take the beatings Jeremy dished out for some time, but eventually the younger male had gotten stronger and better and Matt just couldn't do it anymore. Damon, naturally, took it easy on the kid. After all, he was a hundred and seventy year old vampire and it wouldn't be difficult for him to actually hurt the little Gilbert.

He found it a little more difficult working with Damon, but liked the challenge it presented.. he just had to keep from thinking about the fact that Damon was a vampire and every nerve in his body was screaming at him to actually hurt him. Damon was his sisters.. boyfriend? Elena wouldn't forgive him for that. He swung out his right arm, connecting the side of it with Damon's temple and causing the vampire to stumble back before kicking out at Jeremy in return. The hunter grabbed the elder male's leg and shoved it hard away then jumped forward and aimed a flurry of punches at his abdomen. Damon stepped backward, quickly shooting out an arm to hook around Jeremy's neck and pinning him in a headlock. "You gotta learn when to jump back, Jer." The vampire said before shoving the sweating boy away.

"Yeah, though I had you there for a minute.." He panted out in return while wiping his shirt sleeve across his damp forehead. Jeremy then threw himself into a defensive stance in preparation for Damon coming at him.

"I think we're done today, kid."

"What? Why?" Jeremy asked, holding position in case it were a trick.

"Because we've been working for fourteen hours. You need something to eat, a shower and to rest up before tomorrow." The male retorted.

"I'm not even tired, Damon, come on.." Jeremy said, practically bouncing on his toes. He really liked this new stamina that he'd gained both from the mark and from working out so much.

"Alright. First time I knock you on your ass, though, and we're done for the day." Damon stated with a smirk on his lips.

Jeremy pondered it for a moment or two, then nodded. "Deal." He held firm to his position and when Damon sped at him Jeremy quickly swerved to the side before kicking at the vampires back to send him stumbling several feet away. Unfortunately, he got cocky from the good hit or 'lucky strike' as Damon called it and the vampire recovered a little quicker than he'd expected. Damon turned quickly and rushed to Jeremy, quickly clothes-lining him and sending the young hunter sprawling on his back.

"Good night, Jeremy." Damon said with that infinitely annoying smirk as he stepped over Jeremy. The hunter waved and fought a moment to regain the breath that had been knocked forcefully from his lungs.

It took him less time to recover than it ever would have before this mark showed up and he was able to stand and look at the darkening sky before jogging into the lake house. His chocolatey eyes danced around it's emptiness. A sigh slid past his lips before taking the stairs two at a time to his room so that he could grab a change of clothes and take a quick shower. The shower had lasted longer than he'd expected, only because he hadn't realized just how dirty he'd gotten while training pretty much all day with Damon.

After his shower he towel dried himself, then yanked on his boxers and jeans, leaving the t-shirt he'd grabbed on the small counter Jeremy draped the towel around his shoulders to dry his hair while walking down the steps to find something for dinner. The teenage stopped short when he spotted the girl standing in the living room. "Bonnie! Hey!"

The dark-skinned girl had been waiting for Jeremy to reappear for only a couple of moments when he'd come clomping down the stairs and hadn't been able to stop herself from looking at his bare and glistening chest before her gaze jumped quickly to his face. "Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

Her slender shoulders rose and fell in a quick shrug. "Brought you dinner. Figured you might be hungry?"

"Starved, actually." He responded, stepping closer to her and letting the towel fall to rest on his shoulders.

"Good, because I stopped by the Grill and grabbed you something." She said while turning to make her way toward the kitchen so that she could pick up the bag she'd brought.

"Just me?" He asked, following her and allowing his eyes to drop to watch the way her ass and hips shook in the tight jeans that she wore.

"Well, I wanted to check on you.. figured if I brought food it'd be a better excuse." She retorted, a small laugh falling from her lips. Bonnie didn't realize he was watching her walk, especially since his eyes had jumped back to her face before she'd turned fully.

"Why do you need to check on me Bonnie? Matt stops by every day, Elena checks in everyday.. I figured you'd be off with Shane." He said the name with a little bit of a grimace hitting his features.

"Why? Because you're training with Damon." She retorted with a grimace of her own. "Besides, I don't spend every waking minute with Shane."

"Damon's not too bad." Jeremy stated, letting the other subject drop as he followed her to the open kitchen and leaned against the counter as she unpacked the bag from The Grill.

Bonnie studied his face while setting the small Styrofoam containers onto the counter, trying to judge if he were lying or not. "Okay.." she didn't sound completely certain, though allowed him to believe his current perception of the elder Salvatore. When her gaze had torn from his face and back to the Styrofoam Jeremy frowned a little.

He chewed at his lower lip and brushed a hand back through his damp hair. "Why'd you really come see me, Bonnie?" He asked in a lower voice. Sure, he was confident around girls, but Bonnie had always brought out something in him. She made it harder to think straight and say the quippy lines that he'd been thinking of.

"I told you, I was worried." She said when she looked back up at him.

"Why were you worried?"

"I told you, Damon."

"Bull."

"Come on, Jer..."

"Tell me." He demanded softly while stepping forward without realizing that the brunette was doing the same.

"I shouldn't."

"Why?" He asked now, deep brown eyes focused on her face.

"Because I already got hurt by you once." She whispered without looking up at him.

Jeremy chewed on his lower lip and sighed almost inaudibly before stepping closer to the brunette and carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I know that I screwed things up beyond repair and I hate myself for it. I love you and I know that that doesn't make a damn bit of difference.."

Bonnie looked up at him when he said he loved her, there was no past tense, but said as if he still wanted to be with her. The witch didn't truly want to believe it if only because of how much she still loved him. She was silent for several long moments, simply staring up at him as he looked back at her. "You.. still love me?"

"Of course I do Bonnie. I never stopped, I don't think it's possible that I ever will."

She felt her cheeks redden slightly as her eyes fell from his handsome face. "I..." unable to finish her sentence she paused, then turned back to the bag of food.

She'd said enough for Jeremy's curiosity to spike, however, and the boy stepped forward, gently grabbing her arm and turning her slender frame toward him. "You what?"

Bonnie felt her breath catch in her throat at the close proximity and the fact that her face was only inches away from his muscled chest. Slowly her eyes rose to meet his, biting lightly at her lower lip.

"You.. what Bonnie?" He asked again while looking back at her. Jeremy felt his heart pound just a little faster. Was it possible that she still loved him? The flush on her cheeks and the fact that she couldn't seem to get a word out were tiny clues, but he had to know for sure. "Bonnie.. do.. do you still love me?" He asked now, his chocolate colored eyes glued to her pretty green ones.

"I never stopped.." She managed a whisper. Before Bonnie had the chance to catch a breath Jeremy's lips were on hers. She hesitated for only a moment before her arms wound around his neck to drag him closer, kissing him back. His lips were warm and inviting, the same as they'd always been and she didn't have the willpower to pull herself away. Of course she still loved him, he was the first guy that she'd ever truly fallen for. He was the one guy she'd wanted to give everything to and after everything with Anna she'd felt like hell for even having thought it. She thought that he would never get over the vampire, but here he was, professing his love for her.

Jeremy slid his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply. She still tasted like strawberries, the lip balm she'd bought shortly after they'd gotten together and he loved it. She was soft and warm and.. God how had he let this go? His grip around her tightened, drawing her closer as his lips moved over hers. The hunter would have been content to simply kiss her, to hold onto her and know that there was a chance of their being together again, but that didn't seem to be enough for Bonnie. She'd pressed herself to stand on tiptoe, pushing her chest against his bare one and tangling her fingers within his hair to pull his mouth harder against hers as her tongue brushed over his lips.

His parted to allow her access, flicking his tongue over hers. Jeremy slid his hands from her waist up to her hair so that he could pull her closer as well as tangle them into the soft brown locks. Bonnie felt like her heart was going to explode within her chest as her hands slowly untangled from around his neck to trail down his toned chest. Jeremy's breathing hitched in response as her fingertips brushed over the skin above the waistband of his jeans, sucking his stomach in away from her touch.

The brunette paused for a second without pulling her lips away from his before her fingers began tugging at the button, her hands shaking from nerves. "Bonnie.. we.." Jeremy whispered breathlessly when he broke the kiss.

"I want to." She replied confidently. Of course, there was a hint of nerves to her voice as well, but she brushed it off. Jeremy chewed lightly at his lower lip as she fumbled with the button on his jeans for a short time longer before pulling her shaking hands away and closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Bonnie.." Jeremy started, but the girl shook her head, obviously determined. Instead of fumbling with his pants, she tugged the black sweater off before she gripped the hem of her yellow tank top and yanked it up over her head, leaving her in the dark blue skinny jeans and black bra. Her chest heaved slightly and Jeremy had to fight to look away. "Bonnie, I.. don't want you to do something you'll regret." He stated while his hands gently touched her bare waist.

It wasn't a secret between the two of them that Bonnie had never been with anyone and Jeremy had always been sweet and understanding. He'd never pushed her for anything that she wasn't ready to give him. It was one of the many things that Bonnie had loved about him. Bonnie also knew that Jeremy wasn't a virgin, that he'd been with at least two other girls and she could handle that. The witch shook her head so that her dark hair bounce around her face. "I won't regret it, Jer." She replied while pushing herself closer to him.

Jeremy chewed at his lower lip, feeling the fabric of her bra dig into his chest and wishing like hell it were gone. After swallowing hard his eyes locked onto her pretty face once more. "How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because it's you." She said matter-of-factly and grinned. "I want this." Bonnie told him again.

Jeremy could see the determination in her eyes, but also a hint of hesitation and nervousness. He didn't blame her, the first time around was always a little scary. He leaned down to kiss her again before her hand quickly rose to press against his lips. "Be careful with me?" She asked.

He smiled gently down at her and nodded. "I promise." He whispered in return before her lips caught his again. Jeremy's hands slid up her waist, caressing her skin as he slowly trailed them up toward her bra. His own hands shook slightly as they drew closer to the clasp on the material holding her breasts before he carefully pulled away. "Come on.." He whispered before leading her up the stairs to his room. He'd barely made it in the door when he felt Bonnie tense up slightly. "You okay?" He asked, turning to look back at her.

Bonnie looked from the bed to Jeremy and nodded, forcing a quick smile. She was having difficulty finding the words she needed to now, but knew that Jeremy was going to keep his promise and this would be a night to remember for the rest of her life. Her thin fingers ran up his arms, then wound around him to drag his face closer to hers. Jeremy smiled softly into the kiss as his hands tucked themselves into the rear pockets of her jeans, gently squeezing her ass while walking her backward toward the bed.

He should have counted the steps because when the backs of her knees hit the mattress they both tumbled onto it. "Sorry!" He apologized, pulling as much weight off of her as he could.

"It's okay." She laughed gently, while looking up at him. Slowly the laughter faded as she traced her fingers along his jaw, then into his hair where she tangled them to once more pull him close. His lips found hers, kissing her deeper than before. Jeremy used one hand to support his weight, the other trailed down her body and slid between them. He hesitated for only a second before brushing his fingers against the crotch of her jeans, smirking as he heard the faint hiss from her as well as felt her arch up against him.

Bonnie ran her hands down his back, then slid them carefully around to tuck them between their bodies, reaching to unfasten his jeans. Jeremy pulled his hips back enough to allow her to do as she wanted, and when she was finished he reached under her to unclasp her bra, carefully pulling it from her body. The witches arms quickly dropped to cross over her chest, blocking her breasts from view. No one had ever seen them, so it was natural that she be a little shy.

Unworried by this, Jeremy gently pulled his lips from hers and pressed feather light kisses along her throat, slowly working his way down her chest. With a kiss to the back of each of her hands he unwound them to wind her hands around his neck instead, then flicked his tongue over her already hard nipple. She took in a sharp breath as his lips and tongue worked over her breasts, moving between the two. Tangling her fingers in his hair Bonnie twitched as his hand brushed over the crotch of her jeans again.

The girl hadn't even realize he'd unbunttoned her jeans until he was pulling them slowly from her waist. Her fingers knotted in his hair as her legs tightened lightly around him. Jeremy chuckled softly and pushed them back against the bed as his mouth moved lower on her body. His fingers hooked around the waistband of her black panties, smelling her arousal as he slipped them down her thighs. Bonnie twitched, inhaling sharply as she felt his warm breath over her sensitive groin. "Jeremy.." She breathed.

"I promised I'd be careful with you, this is part of it." He stated in a lower, huskier voice.

Bonnie nodded a little before whining as his lips kissed her inner thigh, then found that sweet heat and pressed a feather light kiss against those lower lips. His tongue flicked lightly across her warm slit and her body arched in response. She whimpered, feeling his tongue trace circles around her clit, sending shock waves of feeling through her that she'd never felt before.

He lapped at her folds, tasting every inch of her that his tongue could reach, sending shivers through her slender body. It wasn't until he pressed a finger against her entrance that Bonnie's hips jerked up with a moan falling from her lips. Jeremy smirked, allowing his tongue to continue it's work while pushing that finger carefully into her.

"Jeremy.. I.." she panted out and when his mouth pulled back she groaned, "no.. don't stop.. please don't stop.." she begged now which brought a smile to his lips. "Oh god.." Bonnie moaned while clutching the bedspread with one hand and his hair in the other. The hunter grinned while thrusting another finger into her as she writhed and moaned under him. She'd never sounded sweeter than she did right now, moaning out his name and squirming under him.

He could feel her climax building around his fingers, making them slick and warm while her hips jerked up toward his face. "You like this, huh?" He asked in a husky whisper before slowly kissing up her body while his fingers worked faster to bring her that release her body was aching for. Unable to bring intelligible speech Bonnie nodded and moaned again as he added a third finger to stretch her.

His lips brushed lightly under her breast which sent a shiver down her spine as she tightened around him and moaned again before gasping as he suckled on the sensitive nub. The added sensation bringing her even closer than before to her climax as she rode his hand. Her nails scratched at his bare back, having slipped from his hair with a need to feel his skin. Her moans became loud keening cries as her orgasm hit, Jeremy kept his fingers working through it all, helping her to ride it out.

After, she lay panting and staring up at him when he rose to hover over her, a smirk on his lips. "Have fun?" He asked as a brow slowly began to rise.

"Uh-huh!" She hummed while nodding her head quickly.

"Good, cause we're not done yet." He told her while leaning down to press his lips against hers while pulling his slick fingers from her. She whined at the loss, though knew something else would be filling her soon enough as the same hand shifted to unfasten his jeans. Jeremy wiggled out of them, kicking his jeans and boxers to the floor as soon as his fully erect cock was free.

Just the sheer thought of how tight she'd been around his fingers caused an insatiable ache in his groin. Bonnie wanted desperately to pull her lips away in order to steal a glance, but Jeremy wasn't allowing it and it made her heart rate spike even further than earlier. Before she had too much time to think on why she felt him pushing against her carefully, felt his erect member brush over her slit and whimpered.

He knew that he had to be gentle with her, after all he had promised. It was more than that, though, he knew this was her first time and that he had to be careful not to rush it and hurt her. She wasn't used to this sort of thing and he knew it could get pretty emotional. Best to take it easy. For a moment he wondered if he'd stretched her far enough, then realized there wasn't much of a going back now. With that revelation the hunter angled himself and carefully pushed into her. The process was a lot slower than he was used to, and every second of it Jeremy had to fight not to blow his load too soon, but he knew that it'd be worth it.

The brunette was a lot tighter than he'd realized and he realized that he should have spent a little extra time preparing her, but being half into her knew that there was no turning back. She arched under him, forcing his dick further into her and causing her to cry out in pain. He hissed lightly and pressed a hand against her hip to push her back to the bed. "Easy.." he whispered while letting his eyes lock onto her pretty face. "You okay?" Jeremy asked after what seemed like hours of sitting motionless. She nodded in return after her eyes had opened to look back at him, biting on her lip to keep from crying out again. "You sure?" He asked as a single tear fell from her right eye.

"It hurts.." She whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in concern. Sure, it would suck to have to stop, but if she wanted him to Jeremy wouldn't deny her.

"No." She replied with determination.

Jeremy bit lightly into his bottom lip, watching her carefully as if to determine if she were just saying it to please him. After a few moments the girl grew impatient and pushed up against him as if his hand weren't trying to stop her, which gave him to go ahead. He smiled gently down at her, then pushed further into her.

Sure, it hurt, but Bonnie knew that it would stop eventually. She'd feel the pleasure she was supposed to and everything would be right within the world. With every inch she could feel him filling her, stretching her out and each inch caused another shock of pain. Admittedly, every new shock was less painful than the last and she figured that was better than nothing.

In to the hilt Jeremy paused to let her get used to him, his eyes glued to her face the whole time. After that short pause he pulled back carefully, causing her to whine again. While sinking himself back in Jeremy once again had to fight the urge to blow out, and thankfully only a faint wince showed on her features this time around. It took a few times of this ever so slow movement before he began to pick up the pace and the brunette beneath him began to moan in pleasure once again.

He thrust deeply into her now, rocking his hips back before slamming into her. Bonnie had left crescent welts on his back along with deep scratches as she'd writhed and moaned, bucking her hips in time with his. Only a few minutes in and he felt her climax again and forced himself to think of anything other than the beautiful girl under him, wanting to coax at least one more orgasm from her before he finished as well. It was difficult as hell to do, considering he hadn't done anything in quite some time, but thankfully he'd pulled through it and returned his focus onto her just as her climax was drawing to a close.

Her fingers knotted into his hair, drawing his mouth to hers and pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss against his lips. Jeremy rested a hand against her neck, placing most of his weight on that arm while the other slid under her hips to angle them before slamming into her again. She gasped into his mouth at the new sensation. His nails bit into her hip to pull her closer while ramming into that tight, wet heat.

Bonnie only held the kiss for a short time longer before moaning into his mouth wasn't enough. She pulled her lips quickly from his, his lips quickly pressing against her throat to bite and suckle at the soft flesh, sending more shock waves of pleasure through her. Her fingers clawed at him, dragging her nails across his back and shoulders, against his scalp. Jeremy could hear that she could hardly catch her breath, barely able to keep herself moving and knew that she was getting worn out. He had to admit that she'd gone pretty far for her first time.

"Oh God.. Jeremy.."she breathed into his ear as his grip on her tightened to thrust faster and harder into her. When he felt her walls closing around him this time he knew that there wasn't a distraction in the world that could keep him from falling over the edge of that cliff with her. He drew her closer to his hips while ramming quickly into her and when she clenched up Jeremy moaned out with her, feeling his control slip and there was no way to regain it. She jerked up against him while his hips bucked into her until he was spent.

Breathing heavily, he raised himself enough to look down at her, panting quietly while she lay back against the bedding with her eyes closed. Her lips were parted as heavy breaths fell from them, attempting to calm the erratic beating of her heart as well as allow herself to come down from her high. When she was finally able to open her eyes she flashed a quick smile up at him that faded quickly as she panted and extracted one arm from around him to brush back through her damp hair.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Perfect." She whispered back, smiling again before wincing as he carefully drew his hips back to pull his flaccid member from her.

Jeremy shifted to drop onto his side on the bed, tugging her to rest against his chest in the process. His fingers combed through her hair, staring up at the ceiling happily. "I love you, Bonnie." He whispered, slowly turning his eyes down to her face and chuckling when he realized she'd fallen asleep. With a smile yanking at his lips Jeremy wrapped his arms tighter around the girl and allowed himself to drift off as well.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
